Love is Showtime
by Chrono Maxenstein 3D
Summary: A fragile man falls for an armoured/masked man who saved his life. But does he love the man, or the suit?


**AN: I don't remember what's in this. I'm not going to lie, it reeks of self insert. I'm using maybe three inherently bad fanfiction tropes. And this is why it is on this account. This account is now for things I can't possible attribute to myself. Thank you for your time and flames.**

I don't remember much about the day that I was attacked by a Phantom, but one image stuck in my mind. The man in the red and black costume. He saved me that day and I never saw his face. Kind of like Spider-man and Mary Jane, except I'm pretty sure we'll never get married.

When that creature attacked me I kept feeling like I was getting sent deeper into the depths of despair. I couldn't tell for sure, but I felt like just maybe I was becoming one of them. Then he arrived. I didn't notice at first and wasn't aware that the Phantom had stopped beating me. The sounds of battle didn't phase me. There were sounds of fighting and flame all around me and I was still under the impression that I was being hit.

I didn't actually know until he came up to me and turned me to look at him. I saw his amazing red and silver helmet and was instantly calmed, as if nothing had troubled me. "Thank you very much," I said to him as I tried to get up. Unfortunately I was too injured to actually do that, and I fell right back on my face. He helped me back up and appeared to pull a motorcycle out of nowhere. I passed out before I had a chance to figure out what was going on.

Japanese hospital beds are really way to small for tall foreigners like me, so when I came to I was cramped as hell. Several hours had clearly passed. What day was it? What day was it when I went out? All I knew was that there was a Japanese man sitting next to me who I hadn't seen before. Forgetting where I was I spoke my native tongue: "What the hell is going on here?"

Clearly the Doctor spoke English, because he responded with "You were injured very badly, and this man..." He gestured to the man next to me "...brought you here. He's been here to see if you were awake for the past two days."

Several questions answered in one. Hooray for vague questions. I thanked him and turned my head to the man next to me. He didn't look familiar at all. The only thing I remembered was... It was him! "You were the man in the red costume, right?"

"Yes, Haruto Sohma. I'm a wizard," he replied.

"My name is Richard Jackson," I said. Remember how I said we'd probably never get married? This is part of the reason why. Japan has nothing against gay marriage law wise, and even has laws protecting it, but it's not very common. Not even among homosexuals. "I'm a Tourist, to be completely honest." Reason number two we will likely never get married. "Would you mind telling me what happened to me?"

He told me about the Phantoms and how they are born. "Humans with a lot of magic, known as gates, can become one if they die full of despair."

I shuddered a bit, "Does that mean I nearly became one of them?"

He shrugged. "I'm not really sure," He said. "You seemed pretty deep in despair, but when I turned you towards me it faded."

"Yeah," I said, trying to hide the fact that I was blushing. "I think I know how that happened." I shouldn't have said that. He was clearly going to ask how next. As far as I could tell I had three options; 1:Tell him the truth, 2: Attempt to avoid answering the question, or 3: Lie. None of these options really appealed to me and I had about half of one second to think about it.

"Really? How?" he asked, just as I predicted.

I decided on option 1. Might as well get it out of the way. "It was your costume," I said, extremely nervously. "I took one look at it, saw how beautiful it was, and immediately regained all hope." God the truth sounds so corny.

He chuckled. "Whether that's true or not, you are a gate," he said. "Put this on." He extended his hand and showed a ring with an orange disk that looked somewhat like his helmet on it.

"Gee Mr. Wizard," I said after taking one look at the ring. "At least buy me a cup of coffee first." He looked at me confused. "Sorry, it's a terrible joke. Not even funny where I'm from." I looked down at the ring. "What is this?"

"It's a ring that lets me go inside of gates and destroy the Phantom inside of them."

"But I overcame the Phantom."

"No, you held back the Phantom. They're still going to try to change you."

"Will I be able to use magic after you do this?"

He sighed. I think he was tired of my questions. "No, you can't. Destroying the Phantom inside destroys your magic."

"Well, what if I don't like the idea of someone running around inside of me?" I was persistent, and afraid that if I let him do it he'd leave and I'd never see him again.

"You won't feel anything." Okay, that one was definitely a lie. I'm not four years old.

"That's what parents tell children just before removing a splinter from their finger. It's not true then, I doubt it's true now."

"Fine," he said to me while gasping his head. I think I gave him a headache. "You can stay a gate if you wand. I'll have to guard you, though" To me that meant I had time to make it up to him, which I definitely needed. "I'll just be right back, okay?"

He left the room quickly. I had definitely pissed him off. He'd never tell me, of course, but I could tell. Not only was he doing a rather bad job of hiding it, but I'm very good at reading peoples emotions regardless. He didn't like me, which I didn't like. He was just doing his job. I still had time to change his opinion, though. I'm really not selfish, but I can certainly act it around people I'm attracted to. It's a major fault, and I hate it, but old habits are hard to shake.

The doctor came into the room with a smirk on his face. "I don't know how to tell you this," he said. "But you aren't going to make it." Then right in front of my eyes he transformed into a Phantom. He looked like a humanoid Phoenix. He wasn't quite flaming, but the markings on him were bright and looked of flames."

"Mr. Wizard!" I yelled out to Sohma. "The doctor is a-" The doctor picked me up and threw me against the wall. He held me there as his left arm ignited. He was about to set me ablaze when he was shot from behind.

We both looked at the source of the gunfire. Sohma had arrived in the nick of time, already in his costume. I had to find out how that thing worked. How did he change so fast? It was way to armoured to have been under his clothes and he didn't have any sort of bag that he could have kept it in.

"It's showtime," he said and kicked the phantom. He seemed to be thinking of fighting for with fire because I saw a whole lot more than I thought I would. If he wasn't careful he could have burned the hospital down. Fortunately he must have thought of this too, because he threw them both out the window. That marked twice that I couldn't get a good look at him fighting.

I sat there for several minutes, even more broken than I was. An extreme amount of pain. The room was a mess too, but I guess that doesn't really matter unless you're OCD. Sohma finally came back out of costume with a bucket in his hand.

"I wasn't able to destroy him," he said. "He got away, unfortunately. But I did manage to make him cry. Phoenix tears can heal, maybe Phoenix Phantom tears can too."

"I really appreciate the thought, but I kinda can't move at all right now," I said, breathing heavily.

"Don't worry, I'll do it," He responded while putting another ring on his finger. I couldn't tell what it looked like.

"I couldn't possibly ask you to." He had already done so much and I'd done nothing but piss him off. I didn't deserve anymore help.

"What can I do? Ask a nurse to give you a sponge bath with a bucket full of phoenix tears? I'd be laughed out of here, and we'd never know if it would work." He had a point there. I wanted to laugh, but it hurt to breath. I just nodded at him instead.

He put the ring on his left hand and held it to his belt buckle. I just realized at that moment that the image on it looked like a hand. When he put his hand on it it made a sound I will never forget. It went...

Connect, Please!

A portal opened up next to Sohma. He stuck his hand in it and pulled out a washcloth. I didn't understand exactly what happened, but it looked pretty cool. Sohma then starting removing my clothes. I didn't stop him because I really wanted him to do so anyway, but it felt weird. He needed to make sure he could get the tears on every bit of me of course. It wasn't long before I was just in my underwear, lying there with my bruised body with a rather conspicuous bulge. It wasn't nearly as sexy as I wanted it to be, but fantasies are fantasies.

Sohma ignored my rather prominent boner and dipped the washcloth in the bucket of tears, but I could tell that he noticed. He started rubbing the washcloth on my arm, and like magic it was fixed. He moved onto my chest, and as he rubbed it on my skin my bruises faded and I could breath easier.

"Thank you for everything, Sohma-san," I said as he started rubbing Phoenix tears on my other arm "I'm sorry I refused to let you fix me."

"It's no problem," he responded as he went down to my legs. He noticed my bulge once again and started on my back instead. "Actually, if it weren't for that I probably wouldn't have found that Phantom for a while. And who knows what he could have done in that time. So thank you, Jackson-san, for being a stubborn, stupid foreigner."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. It hurt the bits of my back he hadn't fixed yet. "Hey Sohma-san, do you mind if I cal you Mr. Wizard?"

He moved on to my legs again, since he couldn't avoid it now. "No, I kinda like the nickname. It could be a friendly nickname for me." Well I was glad he liked it. It was from a TV show I never watched.

"Friendly, eh?" I said. "Mr. Wizard, I think you should know something. I think that you are very cute"

He looked at my crotch and said "Yeah, I can tell." I blushed. "I'm uhh... Not sure how i feel about you..." Code for the feeling is not mutual. At least, that was what I assumed. He finished healing me and stood up. "Now, is there any bit that's still broken?"

There was still an entire area of my body that was still broken. "Yeah," I said. " But considering where it is, I'll try to do it myself." I tried to sit up, but my ass was still in extreme pain and I had to lie back down.

Sohma sighed. "I can do it." He pulled my underwear down and started rubbing the tear soaked cloth on my ass, healing it like the rest. He then went to my front and...

"Mr. Wizard!" I exclaimed. "That is not broken!" I didn't really mind, it just took me by surprise.

"I know," he responded, and discarded the cloth. "Just let me, please..."


End file.
